


Whisper

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>BETA:</strong><a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/"><strong>xie_xie_xie</strong></a> with a little help from <a href="http://testdog65.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://testdog65.insanejournal.com/"><strong>testdog65</strong></a> - thank you both so much!<br/><strong>A/N:</strong> I was inspired by <a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/"><strong>xie_xie_xie</strong></a>'s <a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/96567.html">POST HERE</a>. Click the link if you'd like to see the picture.</p><p>However, it inspired me in a little bit of a different direction, and since I would change NOTHING about that 502 scene, I set mine post 513.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

  
I've missed his tongue dragging across my slit, the tip of his tongue teasing it.

I should tell him.

I've missed feeling his warm throat hugging my cock as he swallows around me.

I should tell him.

I've missed him sucking hard on the head of my dick as his finger firmly strokes behind my balls.

I should tell him.

I've missed grabbing his soft hair and tugging as he moves up and down, licking and sucking my dick.

I should tell him.

I've missed the caress of his soft lips around my cock.

I should tell him.

I've missed his blissful look when he glances up at me, my cock hard in his mouth.

I should tell him.

I've missed the rush of heat flowing through my body as he brings me to the edge.

I should tell him.

I've missed the feel of his hard cock against my leg as his body shifts.

I should tell him.

I've missed the feel of him swallowing me as I come deep in his throat.

I should tell him.

I've missed the pounding in my heart as he releases my cock and smiles at me while licking my come off his lips.

I've missed him. I tell him.

I've missed the press of his lips against mine and the taste of my come in his mouth.

"I'm here now," he says, his voice a whisper.


End file.
